Saito's Love Story
by Dancer At Heart
Summary: Louise has been proposed to by Julio and accepts. What is Saito going to do now that the other girls are moving in on him? (This is my first story and I'm bad at summaries sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Louise's POV:

I am walking back from classes when someone walks up to me.

"Hey there," a voice greets me. I turn to see Julio with his blond hair and one blue and one red eyes.

"Hi," I say blushing slightly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks.

"Sure," I say shyly and then he take my hand and pulls me over to a bench not far from where we'd stopped.

"Louise," He says in a strange voice that has my eyes going to his face. I see a strange expression on his face before he kneels before me. "Louise, I love you."

"W-w-w-what," I stutter turning bright red.

"I love you, Louise," He repeats in a deadly serious voice. "And if you would do me the honor of marrying me, you'd make the happiest man in the world." He pulls out a box and opens the lid to reveal the most stunning ring I have ever seen.

"You don't have to answer right now," He says after a moment of me just staring at his gorgeous face, the hope in his eyes falling slightly. "I can be very patient."

"Yes," I say no longer hesitating.

"What?" He asks tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Of course I accept!" I say smiling at his expression.

"You do?" He asks smiling.

"Yes!" I pull him in for a hug before he can say anything. "I love you too!"

I feel his arms wrap around me as he puts his face in the crook of my neck. "You've made me so happy," He breathes.

Pulling away from me he takes my left hand and slips on the ring. I look down at the ring and can't help but smile. He pulls me towards him again and kisses my lips.

I head back up towards my room in a daze continuously touching the ring for confirmation that it wasn't just a marvelous dream. I'm almost to my room when I see Kirche shoving Saito's face into her chest.

"Saito," I say in a warning voice, my fits clenching at my sides. I see him stiffen and then he starts stuttering out excuses. Ignoring his pleas I grab his ear and drag him to our shared room.

Saito's POV:

I start running immediately. "Get back here!" Louise yells from behind me. I hear the whip whistle past my right ear as I jump to the left to avoid being hit.

"Why would I do that?" I yell back as I jump away again. "No one in their right mind would stop to be hit," I say as I run to the door forcing it open. Before I completely exit the room I grab the basket of my master's dirty clothes. As I start down the hallway to the stairs I hear her slam the door shut. "I didn't do anything," I mumble to myself as I make my way down the stairs.

As I make my way down the steps I think of why Louise, my 'master', could be mad at me for this time. _It must be Kirche… She did jump me again earlier…, _I think to myself. Kirche is a dark skinned girl with an overly big bosom, red hair and a fiery personality. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't realize that someone is coming up the steps and I run into them. I see a flash of blue before I drop the basket and reach out a hand to grab the falling person. I just barely manage to prevent them from falling down the stairs by grabbing onto a hand.

"Are you alright," I ask before I can even look at the face of the person I ran into.

"Yeah," A quiet voice answers me. I then look into the face of Tabitha. Her light blue hair is an almost perfect match for her blue eyes making them stand out more than a normal persons eye would. Her glasses were slightly off tilter and she raises her hands to fix them.

"I'm sorry Tabitha-chan!" I say as I bend down to pick up her book and staff which lay on the ground at our feet. "Here," I say as I hand them back to her. "Sorry again."

"It's fine," Is the only thing she says as she accepts her things back. I bend down again to pick up Louise's clothes that had fallen out of the forgotten basket. Sighing I shove the clothes down into the basket and pick it up only to notice Tabitha is still standing there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again a little concerned.

"Yeah," She says opening her book and walking up the stairs. _That was weird, _I think to myself before heading the rest of the way down the stairs.

Exiting the dorm area of the magic academy I walk over to the little area I had claimed for my own use. As I start cleaning Louise's clothes my mind starts to wander to Siesta, a plebian maid who often finds me when I have to do the laundry. Siesta has dark black hair and dark eyes that are almost one hundred percent native to my home country in Japan.

I was sucked into this world by a weird portal like thing that just popped up in front of my in the street one day. I'm now the 'familiar' of Louise who just abuses me. The short, pink haired girl has a temper on her. When she gets angry her pink eyes get darker… It's kinda scary. I look up at the two moons, one pink and one blue, before I return to cleaning Louise's clothes.

I'm just about done when I hear footsteps heading in my direction. When I look up I'm greeted by Siesta's smiling face. "Hi, Saito-san," She says as she crouches down next to me. "How are you this evening?"

"Same as always," I reply finishing up the last of the laundry. "How about yourself? Anything fun and interesting happen to you today?"

"No but it looks like you got hit again," she says with a frown as she reaches over and runs her finger along my cheek. "She hit you with the whip again didn't she?"

"Y-yeah," I stutter, feeling my face turn red.

"She should really stop doing that," She says with a sigh. "It's marring your face." Then she did something that shocks me. She leans forward and kisses the mark on my face. "There all better."

"S-S-S-Siesta!" I stutter out.

"What?" She questions me tilting her head to the side. "It wasn't like it was your-" She stops though and looks up over my head.

"Saito," An angry voice says from behind me and I instantly shiver.

"Y-yes Louise?" I ask without turning around.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn around to see Louise glaring down at me with a feral look in her eyes. She doesn't even give me a chance to respond and hits me with the whip.

"Ouch!" I yell glaring at her. She ignores my yelp of pain and goes to hit me again.

"Don't," Siesta says standing in front of me, her arms spread out to protect me. _Siesta, _I think looking up at her back. "Don't hurt Saito-san."

"Get out of my way, maid," Louise says bending the whip in her hands a look of death in her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Saito-san anymore!" Siesta says with a determined look as I stand up behind her.

"Thanks, Siesta," I say placing my hand on her shoulders and turn her around to face me. "I really appreciate it but I'll deal with this myself okay?"

She makes a pouty face at me before saying quietly, "But I don't like her hurting you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now," I say with a wink. Siesta then throws herself forward and crashes her lips against mine forcefully. Shocked, all I can feel is the widening of my eyes and then catch her before she throws us both to the ground.

"Why you!" Louise says in a voice close to death itself. Blue sparks start coming from her wand and then she yells, "SAITO!" And lets the magic go in a big boom and a cloud of smoke.

**_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the story so far. This is my first one so please tell me what you think! I'll accept any idea's EXCEPT for Louise. Thanks for reading! ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Louise!" I yell, as I sit up from blocking the blow for Siesta. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You kissed her!" She yells back, clearly angry.

"She obviously kissed me!" I yell back, motioning to her. "And what does it matter to you anyways?"

"I'm your master and you are my familiar," She says with a glare while waving her left hand around as if that explained everything. In the light of the moons I see something glint on her hand but I can't be sure.

"So?" I ask, holding out my hand for Siesta to take. "I'm Tiffa's familiar too."

"Fine," She says in a fit of anger. "I don't care what you do. Find your own place to sleep tonight!"

"Fine I will!" As she turns I confirm that something on her left hand is reflecting the light. _What's that? _I think to myself.

"You didn't have to do that," Siesta says taking my hand.

"Yes I did." I pull her up gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Where are you going to stay?" I look into Siesta's eyes for a minute and then I just laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks crossing her arms.

"You look so concerned, but I can't take you seriously because you have grass in your hair. Here," I say as I start to pull out the bits of grass.

"I can have Slyphid take us to your mansion, tomorrow morning," A quiet voice says from right behind me making me jump. When I turn around I see Tabitha. Tabitha is so close I can see her clear blue eyes without any trouble.

"That solves the problem for tomorrow but what about tonight?" Siesta asks, seemingly angry at Tabitha.

"He can stay in my room with me," Tabitha says calmly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. "Come one." She looks over her shoulder at me, an odd expression on her face.

"Alright. Thanks Tabitha… I'm sorry Your Highness," I correct myself, bowing slightly to her back. "I owe you one."

"You don't have to call me that," She says glancing over her shoulder at me again. "I'm your knight, call me whatever you want… I don't mind." It's hard to tell but I can swear I see a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _Why? _I wonder.

"I'll go to the kitchens," Siesta says from somewhere behind me. "Good night, Master."

"'Night," I call back to her.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to her room. She opens her door and walks in but I stop for a minute on the threshold looking around the room. Unlike Louise's and Kirche's rooms Tabitha's is pretty plain. She has a plain room with a dresser, a small table and two chairs, a bed, and a bookshelf.

"What are you looking at?" She asks, when I stop.

"Just your room," I answer, blushing slightly. "This is the first time I've been in here…"

"That's right," She says pulling me away from the door before shutting it. I hesitantly move over to a chair to sit.

"Thanks again, Your Highness."

"No problem," She says before she starts to remove her clothing.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?" I stammer out while turning myself around, and trying to cool my heated face.

"I'm changing into pajamas," She replies humorously. "Is that a problem?"

"You could have told me! I would have stepped out."

"What if I didn't want you to," She asks in a way I can imagine her smirking, which isn't really like her.

"Are you feeling okay, Your Highness?" I ask without turning around.

"Please don't call me that," She says.

"Okay… Tabitha, are you feeling okay?" I try again.

"Yes, Saito. I'm done now," She says. I turn around to see her crawling into her bed a cute little blue nightgown on her small frame.

"C-cute," I say quietly before I realize what I'm doing. And this time I'm for sure she's blushing in the light of the candle on the desk.

"C-could you say that again?" She asks looking over at me in earnest.

"C-cute," I say a little louder looking at her pajamas again, blushing furiously.

"Thank you," She says clearer this time and then she crawls into bed motioning for me to follow.

"T-Tabitha," I stutter. "I can sleep on the floor, just fine! I don't want to take up space."

"We've slept together in bed before… What will be different about this time?" She asks.

"Fine," I say with a sigh. I remove my sweatshirt, showing my undershirt and then I take off my shoes before climbing in next to her.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" I ask, but before she can answer she's snuggled up to my chest, fast asleep. "I guess not," I say to myself before wrapping my arm gently around her and falling asleep.

I awake the next morning to something tickling my face. Squinting against the light filtering through the window, I slowly open my eyes. Right above me is Tabitha, her short hair brushing against my face. "T-Tabitha," I stutter but before I can say anything else her lips are against mine.

I don't know why but I kiss her back and don't stop until her tongue flicks against my teeth. I sit up carefully, breaking the kiss. "Good morning," She says a little breathless, her cheeks flushed as she sits on my lap.

"G-good morning." After a few moments of nothing I say, "Uh Tabitha…"

"Yes," She responds looking at me, or more pointedly, my lips.

"Can I get up now?"

"Oh yeah," She says getting up from my lap and stretching. From the table she grabs her glasses and puts them on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just have to grab Derflinger from Louise's room," I say naming my talking sword.

"Alright I'll come with you," She says and begins to strip again.

"Tabitha!" I yell turning around again.

"What?"

"You're doing it again…"

"I thought you wouldn't mind after that kiss you just gave me," She says in a voice full of teasing.

"T-that's different!" I argue.

"You may think so but I do not," She says, now heading for the door fully dressed. "Come on."

"R-right," I say grabbing my sweatshirt and putting it on before following her out the door.

"So, what happened last night?" Tabitha asks quietly.

"She got mad at me again for really no reason… again," I say with a sigh.

"I'll always be here for you," Tabitha says. "I'm your knight… You can always count on me. If you ever need anything just find me. Okay?"

"Okay," I say smiling at her, thinking maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I open the door to Louise's room to a shocking sight. Louise is on her back on her bed and Julio is on top of her locked in an intense kiss from the looks of it.

"S-Saito," Louise starts but I cut her off.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I say. I walk into the room and grab Derflinger and head back out grabbing Tabitha's hand without looking back. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well that was interesting," Tabitha says quietly as she walks beside me on our way down.

"To say the least yeah," I respond distractedly replaying what I had seen in my mind. Then I remembered the thing on her hand catching the light the night before. "She's going to marry him!"

"How do you know?" Tabitha asks in her usual serious voice.

"I remember seeing something on her left hand last night that kept catching the light it makes sense that it'd be a ring wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so, but don't just jump to conclusions."

"You saw what just happened didn't you?" I ask in shock.

"Maybe she was just trying to teach you a lesson," She says glancing over at him.

"That is a terrible way to teach someone a lesson! Why would you think that?" I question her as we head out the door.

"Because she is one of my love rivals and if she has chosen a different way she has betrayed us."

"Us?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at her as she stops, seemingly thinking.

"Yes us. There are definitely more than one who want you as their own. You hard head."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," She says with a sigh. Before we can keep moving though Louise comes running out of the building, Julio right behind her.

"Wait!" She calls, running up to us only to bend over with her hands on her knees panting.

"Are you okay," Julio asks Louise, placing his hand on her back for support.

I scrunch my nose slightly as she beams up at him, her face coloring slightly. "Yeah," She says standing up straight again turning her attention on me. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain," I ask harshly. At my words though Tabitha moves closer and her presence calms me.

"About this," Louise says with a hurt expression as she gestures between herself and Julio.

"What about it," I ask glancing back and forth between the two of them, nothing Julio's hand on Louise's waist.

"We…" She stops for a moment to look up at Julio, a smiling playing at the edge of her lips. "We're getting married."

"Traitor," Tabitha says quietly from my side, her voice almost as harsh as mine was.

"What?" Louise asks confused.

"You didn't deserve to ever be called a love rival."

Louise sputters for a moment until Julio steps in front of her. "Leave her be," He says in a low tone, eyes full of warning.

"You don't have to worry," I say looking at Tabitha for a moment and then back at Louise and Julio when my heart starts beating a funny rhythm. "Just call me when you need me… Master." With that I turn and walk towards the kitchen for some food, not once looking back.

"Was that the best idea?" Tabitha asks as I stuff my face with a rich tasting curry.

"I don't know," I say after swallowing. "I just know that if I'd stay there much longer I wouldn't be able to keep a sane head."

"I guess," She says quietly looking out the window an odd expression on her face.

"That was surprising though," Del says from on my back.

"You're telling me," I mutter under my breath.

"SAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOOOO!" I hear someone call out my name. I have just barely turned when Siesta throws herself at me in a hug.

"I missed getting you up this morning," She pouts.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm sure Tabitha would not have liked that though."

"Here," Siesta says taking a napkin and wiping at a something that must have been on my mouth. "All better." A beaming smile and another strange beating from my heart.

_ Twice in one day? What is this?_ I wonder silently. I shake my head slightly to clear it and finish my meal.

"Oh did you hear?" Siesta asks me a little while later after Tabitha headed to class.

"About what?" I ask taking out my confused motions on a dummy.

"The Princess is coming tomorrow!"

"What for?" I question thinking of Henrietta and the day of the Mirror Incident, as I've come to call it, and blush immediately.

"I heard she's giving a newly engaged couple her blessing! Isn't that just so romantic." She says excitedly a smile on her face as she gets a dreamy look on her face.

"WHAT?!" I yell and Siesta flinches at my sudden outburst and I immediately feel remorse. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She says smiling again. "I just didn't expect that, that's all. But why the outburst?" A confused look flints across her face.

"Louise," I say slowly forgetting that Siesta didn't know. "Is getting married to Julio."

"WHAT!?" Siesta yells this time. A look of sudden fury appears on her face. "That little traitor," She says with such venom that it has me stepping back. "What does that mean for you?" She asks after she's calmed down a bit.

"I don't know," I say scratching the back of my head suddenly feeling awkward. "I haven't really talked to her since I found out…"

"Well whatever happens I'll be here for you okay?"

"Thanks Siesta," I say looking down at her smiling face full of earnest and honesty. _Ba-bump ba-bump, _my heart hammers. "Anyways," I say taking a small step back. "I think I should go see Tifa and tell her about what's happening. 'Bye." I take off in the opposite direction trying to calm my out of control, strange emotions.

An hour later I find Tifa in the library reading at one of the back tables. "Hey," I say quietly as I approach her. "May I sit here?"

"Of course," She says smiling up at me. Her long blonde hair is tucked behind her pointed elf ears and her blue eyes are clear and seemingly happy. I guess before now I didn't realize how pretty she really is. "What brings you here?" She asks as I take me seat.

"I wanted to let you know that Louise and Julio are getting married," I say it quickly hoping the betrayal wouldn't hurt as bad if he got it over with.

"What?" She asks. "You must be joking?"

"No," I say looking down at my hands as I fiddle with my own fingers, not looking up at her.

"What does that mean for you?" She asks in a concerned voice that makes me feel loved. "I mean you are her familiar and you are also mine. It didn't matter too much before because we're both her but if she moves?"

"I don't know," I say shaking my head lightly, still baffled by the whole thing.

"Don't worry," Tifa says patting my hand so that I look up at her. On her face is a smile that I can't really describe except for the fact that it makes my heart beat that strange pattern again.

"Thanks Tifa," I say bringing her hand to my lips to lightly kiss. "I'll see you later." And then I get up and leave as a deep blush flushes her face.

_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!_ My mind screams to my body as soon as I'm out of the building.

"Del?" I ask the sword.

"Yes Partner?" He replies coming up a little ways out of the scabbard.

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been feeling and acting strange all day and I don't know why," I say as I look down at my hands, wondering about what is going on.

Del actually laughs before he answers. "Well, Partner," He starts. "Now that the one who held all of your attention is no longer an option your eyes have been opened to the other girls who love you."

"What?" I ask confused. "I don't understand."

"You're already moving on from Louise," Del says slowly as I continue making my way across the lawn. "You knew deep down that it wouldn't ever work but now that it's actually happened you're prepared."

"What does that mean?" I ask getting frustrated at his non-answers. "Just speak straight already."

"It means you're going to pick someone other than Louise," He deadpans, freezing me in my tracks.

_A/N Sorry this one's a little shorter than the others! Exams are next week so I've been focusing on them. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and the reviews! They help cheer me on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping to have one more up before the end of the weekend but no promises ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come again?" I ask the stupid sword as I start walking again.

"You will pick someone else," He says in a tone that shows his impatience at my lack of wanting to understand. "In fact, you will probably have a similar reaction to Henrietta when you see her tomorrow."

"WHAT?! She's a queen!" I exclaim loudly, causing some students to turn and look at me.

"So is Tabitha," Del reminds me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask rubbing my forehead as a headache begins to form.

"You follow your heart," Del responds as if it's the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone though," I say feeling the sense of defeat enter my heart. "I don't want any of them to feel sad or angry or any of those rotten emotions. I want them all to be happy." It is true, but it wasn't until just a second ago that I realized it.

"So you have finally come to terms with yourself?" Del asks.

"I never realized." I stop by the door to Colbert-sensei's workshop. "I never realized how I felt until now."

"It's because you were always worried about Louise and how she would feel being as she is your master."

"But so is Tifa, so why didn't I feel the same way towards her?"

"Because Louise wouldn't let you. You were hers first and she thought you couldn't have the chance with anyone else," Del says.

"Why would she do that if she was just going to get with Julio anyways?" I ask in confusion, trying to piece it all together.

"Because she's a noble and she probably thought of you as her property, and the fact that you were to 'belong' to someone else is not a good thing for her 'noble' look," Del stops for a moment as if contemplating something. "That's just an idea though."

"Alright," I say reluctantly, not really wanting to accept that. I step forward and knock on Colbert-sensei's door.

"Come in," A voice calls from the inside. "Hey Saito," Colbert-sensei's asks when I open the door.

Colbert-sensei is a teacher here at the academy and he has honest blue eyes covered by glasses and a balding head. He is the one who helped me fix the fighter plane and even built a giant flying ship, kinda like a plane from my world.

"Hey, Colbert-sensei," I say as I shut the door behind me and take a seat at his work table. His work table is cluttered with beakers, vials, books, quills, and papers. "What are you working on?"

"Just trying out different things," He replies putting down a vial he was studying. "What brings you here today?"

"I was just wanted someplace to hang out for a while if you don't mind?" I ask a little hesitantly.

"Trying to avoid Louise?" He asks with a knowing look.

"You know?"

He laughs a rich laugh and says, "When aren't you on her bad side?"

"Oh," I say realizing he must not know. "You haven't heard yet have you?"

"Heard what?" He asks taking a quill in hand to jot down some notes in writing that, until recently after tutoring from Tabitha, I hadn't understood.

"Louise is getting married," I say it without the sadness of before. _It's getting easier, _I think to myself.

"What?!" Colbert-sensei exclaims almost dropping the next vial he'd picked up.

"You heard me," I say, a ghost of a smile flickering across my face. "To Julio. I found out this morning."

"And I always thought it'd be you," he mutters under his breath.

"What?" I ask him, leaning forward slightly to hear him better.

"Nothing," He replies, waving his hand that doesn't hold the vial dismissively. "How are you taking it?" He asks.

"Fine I guess," I say fidgeting with my fingers. "Del says I'll get over it sooner than I think I will."

"He will," Del says from on my back.

"How can you be so sure?" Colbert-sensei asks Del, selecting a green vial and adding a drop of it into a blue vial, making a small _poof_ as they come in contact.

"Deep down he's always known that," Del says in a bored tone as if it was common knowledge. "Why do you think he's never completely shoved the others away?"

"I just thought he was being nice…" Colbert-sensei says, considering the other options now. "Or he was just being dense."

"It's a little of all three," Del says. "But he has honest feelings for all of them."

"Who will he choose then?" Colbert-sensei asks jotting down more notes on a different piece of paper.

"Um guys," I say clearing my throat. "I'm sitting right _here._" I emphasize the 'here' with my hands, gesturing to the seat I'm currently sitting in. "Don't act like I'm not here!"

"You are very right," Colbert-sensei says with an amused smirk. "Who are _you_ going to choose?" He emphasizes the 'you,' which kind of irritates me but I smother the feeling.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't know any of this was going to happen…."

"Yes you did," Del says. "I thought we went over this earlier?"

"Fine, I didn't _consciously _know that Louise was going to pick Julio and marry him."

"Who do you like most so far?" Colbert-sensei asks. "That's the best way to start."

"Agnes," I say jokingly, but when the answer is met with silence I look at Colbert-sensei to see a calculating look on his face.

"She's always an option." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if your friend Jessica could be considered an option…"

"What the hell?!" I exclaim. "I met it as a joke!"

"Well…" Del says. "You have attracted more attention than you think, Partner."

"Ugh," I complain and rub at my head again.

"Scarron could even be an option," Del says, trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm going to _freaking_ kill you!" I yell, drawing Del from his sheath and chucking him at the door.

"Hey, be careful!" Colbert-sensei exclaims, worriedly.

A little over an hour later I'm sitting outside staring up at the sky as the sun sinks below the horizon, turning everything a red-gold color. The two moons begin to glow brighter as their time comes.

"I meant it as a joke, Partner," Del says apologetically.

"It is fine," I say leaning back against the wall. "I overreacted so it's partially my fault to."

Del is silent for a little while as we sit there. "I'm sorry," I finally say to him.

"Whatever for," Del asks.

"For all this," I say gesturing out at the area in front of me. "For all the trouble I've caused you and throwing you earlier."

"It's fine. You've been through a lot and I'm glad it's you by my side."

"What are you gay?" I ask at the strangely mushy comment from him. "That's completely unlike you Del!"

"Umm," Del says but I continue without listening. "I mean come on man. What's with you recently? Do you miss Louise or something?" I contemplate that idea and laugh.

"What's so funny," Del asks offended.

"The thought of you missing Louise," I say smiling up at the sky.

"I wouldn't miss her anyways," Del scoffs. "I'm not a lesbian." … I'm silent for a minute before something hits me.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"I'm not a lesbian," Del repeats.

"I know, you just said that, but what do you mean by that?" Why am I thinking like that? There's no way Del's a…

"I'm a girl," Del deadpans my thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaim, jumping to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha's quiet voice greets my outburst.

"Del just told me he was a girl!" I explain to Tabitha.

"Why is that so surprising," She asks eyeing me.

"First off his voice is waaaaaaay to deep to be female and second I imagined a sword as being male or a no gender sort of thing, 'ya know?" As I explain Del just laughs.

"Anything is possible," Tabitha says and then looks up at the now much darker sky. "Are you staying with me again tonight?"

"Do you want me to," I ask feeling my heart beat against my chest. I study Tabitha's face for a moment as she looks up at the now blazing two moons. In the moon light she looks calmer and I can't help but feel attracted to her. The moons' light lights up her hair and face in an unearthly glow, giving her already intelligent eyes the look of having the knowledge of the gods.

"That would be nice," She says looking back at me to notice my looking. "Plus I can't have you sleeping out here on the ground now can I?"

"I guess not," I say, my face coloring slightly.

"Come," She says holding out her hand to me. I take her hand hesitantly and then she leads us away to her room. Her hand feels surprisingly small in my own. Out of nowhere a memory floats into my head. It wasn't all that long ago but it was of the night I'd mistaken Tabitha for Louise in our bed. She'd asked me to not stop but I never got the chance to ask her why because then Louise had come in and gotten the wrong idea.

"Hey Tabitha," I ask quietly.

"Hm?" She responds.

"That time," I begin and she turns her head to look at me out of the corner of her eye. "When you asked me to not stop… What did you mean?"

When she doesn't answer I give her hand a light squeeze. "It's alright," I say smiling at her. "You don't have to answer. I was wondering that's all."

"It's fine," She says quietly. I hear her take a deep breath before she continues. "I didn't want you to stop because of my coronation."

"Your coronation?" I question her.

"Yes my coronation. As queen I can't just pick just anyone to be my king… They expect me to pick a noble man…" She says in a monotone voice, showing no real emotion except maybe the smallest hints of sadness.

"Oh," I say piecing it all together.

"If you'd 'claimed' me in _that way_ there was no way they could say no to you." I can hear her air quotes around the word claimed.

"But would you have been happy with me at your side?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes," She replies without any hesitation. "More than you can ever know," She says looking at me with an odd expression in her eyes, and it is then that I realize what that emotion is.

Love.

_A/N Hey guys! I got two chapters in in just one weekend! I feel accomplished! I love the reviews and follows they give me good motivation! _

_A Special thanks to llat-2 for the reviews! They're encouraging so thanks! ^_^_

_Anywhos hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thinks it helps my creative juices! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Um," I say a little worriedly. "I'm sorry," I finally say with a sigh after a moment has gone by without any talking.

"It's alright…" She says. "There was no way for you to know the situation I was in because I didn't tell you."

"No," I say a little more forcefully, giving her hand a squeeze. "I should have been more understanding about your situation." We continue walking to her room for a little while in silence until I can come up with something to say.

"Next time something like that comes up tell me okay?" I ask her but before she can respond someone runs up from behind me and tackles me.

"Ouch," I yelp as my head comes in contact with the ground.

"Sorry, Darling," A familiar voice says from on top of me.

"It's fine," I think I manage to get out from mouth being pressed into the ground. Twisting my head to the side I gasp, "Can… you… get up… Kirche. I'm… having… a hard… time breath…ing."

"Sorry!" She says sitting up and then standing. "Here." She holds out her hand to me and I gratefully take it. With a strong arm she pulls me up into a standing position.

We all stand there in an awkward silence for a moment as I brush the dirt off the front of me. "Did I… interrupt something?" Kirche asks looking between Tabitha and I.

"Yes," Tabitha says at the same time I say, "No." I look at her for a moment to see her doing the same before I turn my face away feeling the heat already rising to my cheeks. _This has become _way _too common recently,_ I think to myself.

"Where's your punisher?" Kirche asks me apparently noticing the lack of Louise and her whip.

"Probably off somewhere with Julio," I say looking away from her for a fraction of a second and then I make eye contact again.

"Why?" She asks, her brows knitting in obvious confusion.

"She's going to marry him why wouldn't she be with him?" I counter.

"What?" She asks in shock.

"You heard right," I say starting to feel an odd sensation in my chest again as I look at Kirche.

"Is this true Tabitha?" Kirche questions the silent blue haired girl.

"Yes," She answers almost broadly.

"A traitor?" A small nod from Tabitha is her only answer.

"Hmm," Kirche says looking between the two of us. Kirche then throws her arms around me in a hug that almost has me toppling over again. "Hey, Darling," She whispers in my ear, her breath tickling me. "If you get bored you know where to find me." Before I can say anything she nips my ear in a way that has my heart pounding in a rush of adrenaline. Then she flounces away sashaying her hips in a way that should be illegal.

Tabitha steps in front of my line of sight with a raised brow, and one of the only expressions I've really seen on her face. "What?" I ask a little worriedly.

"You really don't know the claim you have on girls' hearts do you?" She asks in her serious tone.

"What?" I ask confused. "I don't have a claim on anyone's heart…"

"Yes you do," She says with a sigh and then she starts to walk away again in the direction we were originally heading.

"I don't think I do," I say as I lengthen my stride to catch up with her. "If I did then Louise wouldn't be marring Julio would she?"

"She…" Tabitha pauses for a moment as if trying to select the correct words to say what she is thinking. "She is a special case," She finishes.

"What do you mean," I ask honestly curious.

"It's hard to explain,"

"Alright," I say accepting the answer as we come to her door. Being a gentleman I open the door for her and allow her to enter first.

"Thanks," She says a little bit of an odd note to her voice.

"Are you okay?" I ask a little worried that I'd done something wrong. I turn my back to her though as she starts to change.

"Completely," She says in that same odd tone, once she's finished changing.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask when I turn around.

"Yes," She says looking over at me; tonight she is wearing a green nightgown that is just a little bit shorter than her previous nightgown. Around the neck and ends is a lacy looking material. Gulping slightly I start to inch away from the who knows what situation that is about to happen.

"Are you sure?" I question one last time.

"Partner," Del says from my back surprising me.

"What?" I ask him… _Her? _

"Need I remind you that Henrietta is coming tomorrow and you need to rest because something always seems to happen when she comes to the school?"

"Dang it," I curse under my breath at the thought of having to fight in this state.

"Don't worry," Tabitha and Del say at the same time giving me a cold chill down my spine.

"Gah!" I say trying to shake the chill of foreshadowing. "Don't do that! That's seriously creepy!"

"I was just saying you didn't have to worry as long as you have me around," Del scoffs from my back.

"And I was just saying that I would protect you," Tabitha says with a look of fierceness that surprises me coming from someone as small as her.

"But I'm the male and I should be protecting you," I protest.

"That can go for both Tabitha and me," Del says.

"Oh shush," I snap to the apparently female sword. "In my mind you are still male or gender neutral. It's just too much to digest in one day!"

"I've always been a girl," Del snaps back.

"How the hell was I supposed to know," I say angrily.

A loud cough startles me for a fraction of a second before I remember where I am and why I shouldn't be arguing with a sword.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head at the expression on her face.

"It's fine," She says, a smile tugging at her lips. "Come on time for bed." She walks over to the bed and pulls the covers back and gestures for me to join her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I question one last time, a little confused by the way she is acting. I take Del off of my back and lean _it _against the wall.

"Never been better," She says in that same weird tone but now a strange look enters her eyes as I pull of my sweatshirt.

"Umm," I say starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What are you waiting for," She asks once she notices my hesitation which is really unlike her because she usually notices everything right away.

"Nothing?" I mean to say it as a statement but I fail and it comes out as more of a question.

She gestures once more to the empty space on her bed that she wants me to occupy. I slowly crawl in next to her still a little weirded out by the way she is acting.

"Just remember I'm watching you," Del says.

"That is insanely creepy, just to let you know," I tell the sword.

"Shut it or I will melt you down and turn you into a lantern," Tabitha says with a threatening look at the sword. The look, which is so unfamiliar to her usually expressionless face gives me a weird cold chill again.

"Saito," She says quietly as she pulls the blankets up over us and snuggles closer to my side. I almost let out a sigh of relief after it remains like that for a minute but I stop when I feel her hands running along my stomach.

"Tabitha?" I ask quietly, now well over the top surprised.

"Sh," She says and then she captures my lips with hers.

Earlier yesterday, Tabitha is walking along to class wondering if she could see Saito today being as the two haven't had much time together recently.

_"Of course you haven't seen much of him, Louise has him on such a tight leash…" _Tabitha thinks to herself a little jealously as she takes her seat in class.

As the teacher drones on about things that she is already farther than far past, Tabitha's mind wanders to Saito again and it isn't until later when a commotion in class snaps her out of her revere.

Looking around the room to see what is going on, she barely has a chance to notice a small heart shaped container being thrown into the air. With a small _clunk _in lands on her desk and snaps open, spilling powder into the air.

_It's a love potion! _Her minds screams at her but it's too late as she throws her hands over her nose a huge part of the potion had already been breathed in.

_Saito, _Is the last coherent thought she has as the room spins and then goes black.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short, I had exams this week but I'm going to try and update twice this weekend! _

_I need some help though. I have an idea for a villainous person but I need names for minions!_

_Now as to reviews:_

_agarfinkle: I had already planned to include Kirche as an option and had started this chapter when you're review came! :D_

_diggerboy4: If my harlem you meant harem maybe. Depends on everyone's opinions!_

_llat-2: No reason to be embarrassed! You told me when that first half didn't publish and I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything so thanks!_

_DracoNight: I'm glad you like my idea! I was trying to think of something that the others stories didn't have that would make things a bit more fun :D_

_TheannaTheWhite: Thanks for your input it's greatly appreciated :D I'm glad I can write something that interests you. _

_If I missed anyone my apologies but thanks to you too! :D Reviews help feed my imagination so if you have any more thoughts please feel free to share them!_

_~Dancer_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tabitha it is bed time!" Saito exclaims when her lips finally leave his for air.

"That doesn't mean we have to sleep," She says in a husky tone.

"Tabitha!" I roll out from underneath her and hit the floor. "Tch," I say before jumping up and maneuvering away from the odd acting Tabitha. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," She says trying to get closer to me but I keep the table between us.

"This is nothing like how you normally are! I thought something was a little off with you but this has gone too far," I exclaim. As soon as the words leave my mouth she stops her pursuit and stands there staring at me. Then tears start to form in her eyes. _What the heck is going on?! _My mind screams at me.

"You," She sobs. "Don't like me do you?" Tabitha then falls to her knees with her face in her hands.

Not knowing what to do I walk over and kneel next to her and then place my hand on her back. "Hey now that is not it at all," I say as I start to rub circles into her back. "You're just acting really weird. You're not the Tabitha I know and fell in love with right now." _What the hell am I saying?! I guess I really can't stand the sight of a girl crying…_

Her sobs start to slow down and are almost completely stopped when she buries her head into my chest, almost knocking me over. "Shh," I say holding her tight as a new wave of tears comes.

I awake the next morning to light streaming down onto my face. Squinting past the light I slowly look around my surroundings. My back feels really stiff but when I sit up to stretch I remained pinned down by a blue haired girl. _Tabitha… _It is then that the memories from last night resurface.

I lay there for a while remaining still so that I don't wake her up, but after a while of her not stirring I sit up carefully. When she remains asleep after a little while I pick her up and lay her down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Once she's all tucked in I grab my sweatshirt and Del and head out the door.

I look up and down the hallway for signs of life but I only see a few doors with lights filtering out of the cracks. _Where is everyone? _I think to myself. _It has got to be almost ten…_

It is then that I remember that Henrietta is coming today for Louise and Julio. _Just a bunch of bull crap if you ask me… _I just keep walking around without really knowing where I'm going when I run into someone. And then fall. _What the heck is wrong with me, _I think as I fall trying to catch whoever ran into me. _I've been falling WAAAAAAY to much… _

"Gah," The person falling gasps in an oddly adorable way. _Oh god I hope it's a female with that noise… If not I'm running away screaming and not looking back._

_ Poof. _A cloud of dust appears around the stranger and I, making me cough. "Are you alright?" I ask the person when my coughing fit has stopped. I look up to see the person pressed uncomfortable close to me wearing a cloak so that it covers there face. A cloak that looks very familiar. _Don't tell me…_

"Yeah," A familiar voice greets me. _Uh oh. _And then a familiar face looks up at me an apologetic smile on her lips. "Oh Saito!" She exclaims a huge smile suddenly lighting up her face. _Thump-thump, _goes my heart.

"Princess Henrietta," I say with only mild surprise. "I'm terribly sorry Princess."

"It's fine Saito," She says, that overly warm smile still gracing her lips. "I'm glad it's you and not someone else!"

"I'm sure someone else would be much more surprised than me," I joke lightly, trying to calm my racing heart from her closeness. "I'm a little more used to you sneaking around with that cloak of yours on."

"Would you rather I not wear it?" She asks with an odd look in her eyes.

"No, that's not it," I say hesitantly, a little more than confused about her reaction to that.

"Would you rather I walk around without the cloak so I can't come see you?" Now her facial expression is a pouty one, her lower lip sticking out.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that other people don't really know that you sneak around wearing that cloak…"

"Oh," She says, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips even as she tries to suppress it.

"Yeah…" It is then that I realize that she is still on top of me and we're still on the ground.

"What is that look for?" She asks, her eyebrows knitting together and shooting up to become hidden by her hood.

"Well…" I start and then stop for a moment unsure how to say it without being mean. "Aren't you uncomfortable being this close to me?"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth she tilts her head to the side slightly making her hood fall back slightly. "Do you not remember the time with the mirror?" She asks tilting her face a little closer to mine.

"Of course I do," I say feeling a blush rush up from my neck to the tips of my ears remember a little _too _well about that night. _Thump-thump, _my heart beats so loud I'm surprised Henrietta can't hear it.

"You didn't seem to mind my closeness at all then," She says straight into my ear, pressing certain _parts _harder against me. "Oh my Saito," She says her breath tickling my ear. "Is that your heart I hear pounding?" _Spoke to soon, _I think but, thankfully, before I can respond there is a sword at my throat.

"What do you think you're doing to the Princess," A voice says from above me. Tilting my head slightly I see Agnes's blonde hair and flaming green eyes.

"It's not what you think!" I say immediately, a little afraid that she'll behead me before I can get Henrietta off of me without hurting her and on my feet to defend myself. "We ran into each other and she fell on top of me!"

"That's not what it looks like," She says her eyes flashing with hurt.

"What is wrong with everyone?!" I exclaim not missing the hurt in Agnes's eyes or Henrietta's now straddling position on me.

"What?" They both ask while tilting their head to the side.

"Gah!" I say trying to wake myself for this f'ed up dream. _There's no place like home, there's no place like home, _I think to myself, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you sure you're not the one not feeling well?" Henrietta asks, placing a cool hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I say quietly. "Everything is just back words…"

"What do you mean back words?" Agnes asks offering a hand to Henrietta and helping her up.

"It's nothing," I say sitting up with a sigh.

"Princess Henrietta!" Someone calls from the distance.

"Oh I've got to go," Henrietta says a little alarmed, tugging her hood the rest of the way on her head, but before she runs off with Agnes, she turns and faces me. "Tonight meet me at the mirror." And then she's gone before I can say anything.

"What the heck just happened?" I ask Del.

"No idea," She says. "But it appears you have a date tonight."

A little while later I'm sitting by the front gate wondering if I should walk or take a horse… "Hey Saito," a voice interrupts my musings.

"Oh hey, Tifa," I respond turning to smile at her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks looking at the entrance to the academy. "Are you planning to head back to your house?"

"Yeah," I say quietly, looking out towards the trees with an odd sense of longing to just walk through their towering heights and leave all this craziness behind.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" She asks with a hopefully look in her blue eyes.

"You'll be missing school," I say without much force.

"That's okay," She says smiling up at me. "I want to be with my familiar."

"Alright, you can come," I say, giving in to her puppy dog look.

"What!?" Del exclaims from on my back.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing," She huffs angrily and if she had arms and legs I can easily imagine her turning her back on me and crossing her arms.

"Okay then," I say a little confused at her reaction.

"Naturally, I'm coming too," A quiet voice says from directly behind me. "We can ride Sylphid there. It won't take nearly as long that way."

"It's decided then," Siesta says bounding up out of nowhere a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What is going on?" I ask again.

"What do you mean?" Siesta asks a worried look on her face.

"Are you not feeling well?" Tifa tries.

"I dunno," I say feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks at the girls' attention.

"What mirror?" Agnes's asks as she follows along Henrietta's side.

"It's nothing," Henrietta says trying to sort through her mixed emotions.

"Are you sure?" Agnes pries.

"Yes," Is Henrietta's curt response. At her tone Agnes remains quiet. On one hand Henrietta's happy that Saito is available on the other hand…

"Louise!" She calls once she seems her pink haired child hood friend clinging to Julio's arm.

"Hime-sama!" Louise calls back and rushes over to her a grin on her face. Once she's near she drops down into a bow. "Thank you so much for doing this for us!"

"Louise," Henrietta says in a serious tone. "We need to talk… In private," She adds on at the end as Julio comes up, bowing only slightly to her.

"Of course, Hime-sama," She says looking a little confused. Gesturing for her to follow they head to an empty side room.

"What was it that you need?" Louise asks once the door shuts behind them.

"What the hell!" Henrietta exclaims feeling her anger at her friend's inconsideration of Saito's feelings.

"What?" Louise asks a little fearfully, taking a step back from her outburst.

"Saito!" Henrietta almost hisses his name. Taking a deep breath she calms down a bit. "What do you think you did to him when you just run off to Julio?"

"What do you mean?" Louise asks, clueless.

"You don't know?" Henrietta asks a little surprised.

"Know what?"

"Saito loved you, and you just left him for his rival! Do you know how heartbroken he is now?"

"He has you and the others," Louise says with a smile.

"How can you be smiling?!" Henrietta exclaims again, her anger rising.

"Because I want him to be happy and I know he'll be happy with you guys' with him!" At these words Henrietta's anger almost completely deflates and realization dawns. She knew she hasn't completely forgiven Louise but she understand her reasoning.

* * *

_A/N I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update! I don't know how many of you guys are in High School but I had exams last week and I've been helping my Aunt move into her new house since then. I know that is no excuse so I promise I will get better! _

_Anyways if you would please tell me what you think? They really are inspiration to write to me! You guys really help a lot with ideas and your opinions are highly valued! _

_KingCalvin: I will try and see what I can do about adding Sheffield (I hadn't even thought about adding her to his harem! :D ) But it might be a little bit... Do you mind?_

_llat-2: Thanks as always for reviewing! It really helps!_

_Thanks again for all of your guys support! I will get better about updating I promise! _

_~Dancer_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask the girls that have now gathered in a circle around me at the front entrance. The only difference is that there is one more than before and now everyone has baggage.

"Yep," Tifa says, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Of course! I have all my kitchen stuff with me," Siesta says patting her back lovingly.

Tabitha just nods in typical Tabitha fashion, seemingly back to her normal self after her little episode last night.

"You guys can't forget me!" Someone calls as they run up to the group.

"You're lucky I'm a strong dragon," The extra girl says. Her name is Sylphid and she has blue hair and eyes that match the color of her scales when she is in dragon form. She is also the familiar of Tabitha.

"Thank you again," I say to Sylphid flashing her a small smile before turning back to the rest of the group before I turn to the new person who just appeared. "Hey Kirche… You're coming too?"

"Of course! I can't leave my honey all alone now can I?" She asks, throwing a seductive wink my way.

"I highly doubt I will have a _moment _to myself," I mutter under my breath. "Alright let's get going!"

"Yeah," Tabitha says quietly looking up at me, a small happy smile on her lips. And with that everyone climbs on to Sylphid. I end up smashed between Kirche and Siesta. With Kirche on my back and her arms around my waist certain _things _were pressing up against me. _This is going to take a while to get used to… _I think as Sylphid shoves off the ground and takes flight.

A little while later, after a chatty ride for the girls I feel Sylphid slowly begin her decent to the mansion that was given to me by Henrietta after I gained my title of Chevalier.

"Home sweet home," I say as I gently jump down and stretch out my cramped limbs. "Here." I turn and offer a hand to Tabitha and help her down. Then Tifa and Siesta both took a hand and jumped down gracefully next to me. The before I can even offer a hand Kirche throws herself off of Sylphid at me, knocking me down.

"Sorry," She says with a husky smile that is only centimeters from my face. Then without warning she leans down and presses her lips against mine in a hot kiss that I can't help but respond to. "There that should make up for it." She sits up, straddling me for a moment before pushing herself all the way up on two feet.

It is then that I realize the heavy silence that had fallen. When I look up I see angry glares from everyone, including Sylphid who is now in human form. "What?" Kirche asks the girls, a wicked grin on her face as if to say, 'I beat you to the punch. It's your own fault.'

"Um…" I start and then I sit up and stand, automatically grabbing some of the bags and carrying them to the house.

At the door I juggle a few of the bags to one hand to try and get the door open but before I can get them all to one hand Tifa comes up and opens the door for me. "Thanks, Tifa," I say with a grateful smile.

"No problem," She says leaning in close to give me a quick kiss on the cheek making me, yet again, blush.

"What the heck?" Del asks from my back. "What the heck!"

"What," I ask her as I enter the house and set down the bags near the entrance already trying to figure out where everyone was going to sleep…

"You're just letting all these girls kiss you without saying anything!?" She whines loudly.

"Should I be complaining?" I ask a little confused.

"Yes!" Del says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Louise is going to be—Oh." She stops then as she remembers that Louise no longer cares about who kisses me and who doesn't.

"Yeah," I say only mildly stiffly. _I guess I didn't really feel that strongly for her… If I did I would still be either ranging pissed or incredibly sad…_

"Saito," Siesta says coming up from behind me.

"Yes Sie-" I go to say but as soon as I turn around she's pressing her lips against mine demandingly.

"Mmph," Is all I manage to get out before she swipes her tongue around my lower lip before she pulling away with a look promising more if I'd let her.

"I'll go make dinner," She says with a smile and bounds off in the direction of the kitchen carrying her bag along with her.

"Something seriously isn't right," I say quietly, almost to myself as the other grab their bags and head off to different rooms in the mansion.

"You're telling me," Del says from on my back.

"Well you know I think I have it a little worse off than you do!" I complain to her.

"How do you figure?" She counters gruffly.

"You don't have several females with their claws out ready to skin you if you so much as look at one of the other girls!" I say throwing my hands up in defeat before grabbing my own bag and heading to my room. The master bedroom, not the hidden room that I have to meet Henrietta later.

"Well I can't do anything at all without your help! I can't even be with you!" She practically yells.

"WHAT?!" I yell back completely taken aback by her words.

"Didn't you know?" She says quietly, almost reservedly.

"Know what?" I ask as I place my trunk on the table to start unpacking my few belongings.

"You and I are destined for each other…" She lets the sentence trail off as if she is unwilling to elaborate… or continue.

"Wait, what? What do you mean for each other? I know that you have always been with the Gandalfr have always worked together… But that's not what you mean is it?"

"No," She says, almost distantly now, as if she's reminiscing. "I've always been able to turn into a human, or I guess the way to say it is I've always been able to turn into a sword from human form."

"Then what's wrong now?" I ask curiously. Having finished unpacking I sit back on the bed, removing Del from my back and leaning her against the wall.

"I don't know… I was asleep for a long, long time after the last Gandalfr left… Something happened and I've been stuck in this form since then being passed from thrift store to thrift store which is how I came across you again…"

"What is it that you are meaning then?"

"I mean that you and I are supposed to _be _together," She emphasizes.

"Oh," Is all I can manage as I think over everything that I have just learned.

Somewhere, not to terrible far away, a person slinks through the trees, using their shade as cover. This person doesn't really know where they are going they just know that there is a… _tugging _they could describe it as, pulling them in the direction they are headed.

As they move through the quickly darkening forest, the person stops hearing something coming towards them on the left.

"Who's there?" The person calls quietly, but full of strength.

"Oh that's not for you to concern yourself with," A dark voice says with a haunting laugh.

"Yeah right." The person bares their teeth in the direction the voice came from, crouching down slightly for a better attacking position.

"I need your help," The disembodied voice comes again, not nearly as haunting in sound as before. "If you help me, I will help you?"

"I don't want, or need your help," The person hisses but can't help thinking, _Really?_

"Oh I'm sure you and I have similar goals in mind and if we combine our strength we can have what we want… _Who _we want."

"You don't know what I want," The person responds automatically but already they were thinking about the what _if. _

"Come, dear child. Come and I will help you as you will help me." All of a sudden a person appears holding out a hand. "Come on." A friendly smile appears on her face as she looks at the persons face.

"Alright," the person says hesitantly, reaching out a pale and fragile hand. "I'll come." The small but kind smile spreads across the strangers face.

"Very good Sheffield. I will help you get to him." And then the two are gone without a rustle of leaves, or a stirring of dust.

Back at the academy Henrietta stands before Julio and Louise kneeling before her. "I, Henrietta the Queen of Tristian, herby give my blessings to these two young souls who have promised to love each other until the end of days. Even though they have not exchanged vows yet, I see these two as a married couple. Now let us rejoice!"

The crowd erupts into cheers and applause but Henrietta is only thinking about one thing, _I get to see Saito tonight. _She glances skyward at the sun. _Only a few more hours. Only a few more hours until he can hold me and I him… _

* * *

_A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but well, it felt like a good ending place to me so tada! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_agarfinkle: I will try to add them but I cannot make any promises, sorry but juggle so many characters certainly is a chore! My other stories don't nearly have this many characters so I'm not quite used to it yet but as soon as I am I will try and add them! :) Is this satisfying?_

_DAL0025: My apologize for the late update. I'm trying to get better! Now as for who he ends up with... well I'm not entirely sure who yet but maybe I'll make poll and see what everyone thinks? Thanks for your review though! It helps me write knowing people are waiting for more :D_

_llat-2: Thanks as always for reviewing! And I'm glad you thought it was cute; that's what I was going for! And thanks about the exams! I passed all of them in case you were wondering!_

_Thanks again everyone! As always thanks for reading and your review __**really**____do help me write whether you think they do or not! Anyways have a nice night (or day? or whatever it is where you are!) I will try updating again tomorrow but no promises! _

_~Dancer_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Saito laid there thinking about what Del said the day slowly turned to twilight. _I better get a move on…_ I thought to myself as the sky started to glow a bright orangish pink.

"Don't go," Del says from the side of the bed as I go to sit up.

"Del," I say, with a warning tone.

"You're not supposed to be with anyone else," She whines.

"Well you're kinda stuck as a sword right now so when you get that fixed please come fine me." And with that I leave the room shutting the door quietly behind me.

In the hallway the sweet aroma of food reaches my nose making my mouth water. "SAAAIIIIITTTTOOOO," Someone calls from in the direction of the smells.

"Coming!" I call back hurrying down the hallway towards the overly large dining room.

"Dinner's ready," Siesta says when I come into view, a satisfied smile on her face which is flushed from the heat of the stove.

"Thanks," I say looking at the assortment of food spread across the table top. There are all sorts of different foods, ranging from huge pieces of steaming meat to a delicately crafted cake with strawberries on top. "It looks good!" I pull out the chair closest to me but before I can sit down Siesta places her hand on my arm to stop me.

"No Saito," She says with a 'tsking' look. "You sit at the head of the table."

"Alright," I say, not really bothering to think about it. Once I sit down I immediately start digging in. After a few minutes the others join us coming from all corners of the house: Tabitha from the library, Kirche from a room (?), and Tifa and Sylphid from outside.

"Hey Saito," Kirche says trying to get into the seat immediately to my left but Tabitha slips in behind her before she can sit down. Casting a strange look to Tabitha she then goes to the one on my right which is already occupied by Tifa. Kirche then goes to move to the seat next to Tifa but Siesta is already sitting there across from Sylphid. Sighing angrily she takes the seat next to Sylphid; the furthest occupied seat away from me.

"Thanks for the food," They all say in unison before digging into the feast spread out before us. After a little while of the clanking of plates and bowls, I stand up now finished with my meal.

"Thanks for the food Siesta," I say smiling in her direction. "It was splendid as always but I think I'm going to retire now, it's been a long day and I don't want to be bothered please."

"Of course, Master," She says, bowing her head in my direction.

"Good night ladies," I say to the rest of them, bowing my head before exiting the room. Once I'm in the hallway I make my way to my room real quick to make sure the door is firmly shut before I head down to the secret room, a lamp firmly in my hand lighting the way.

I glance behind me as the secret door closes making sure that it's sealed properly so that no one notices it. Once I'm sure it's shut all the way I head down the dark hallway to the secret room that I had discovered on my first night in the mansion.

At the end of the hallway I come to a plane wooden door with a simple door handle. Mentally bracing myself I pull open the door to an extravagant bedroom with a king sized canopy bed and a floor length mirror on the wall across from it, and small dresser next to it.

I set the lamp down on the dresser and walk towards the mirror. For a moment I only see my own reflection in the mirror but then the mirror emits a small, bright light and then Henrietta is looking back at me from her side. "Saito?" She asks the hints of a smile on her lips. She raises her hand to the mirror.

"Princess Henrietta," I reply and place my hand across from hers and then the light from before returns brighter and bigger, expanding across the room and illuminating every corner of the room. As the light begins to fade I feel someone wrap their arms tightly around me and bury their face into my chest. "Henrietta?" I ask hesitantly putting my arms around the girl.

"Yes, Saito," She says, looking up at me for a moment. It is then that I realize that she is wearing almost the exact same thing she was wearing when she was here before, only more of a blue hue compared to the lavender blue of before. And then, of course, I begin to blush. _Jeeze what is wrong with me?!_

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask as she untangles her arms from around my waist. Once I am free I carefully move to the edge of the bed cautiously, keeping a careful distance between us.

"Yeah," She says moving to sit on the bed next to me, close but not too close. "I wanted to ask you how you are doing with all that has happened with Louise…" As she's talking she starts to swing her legs back and forth and I can't help but stare at her. _Thump-thump, _goes my heart and I glance away as she looks over at me, trying to act indifferent… and failing.

"I'm doing better than I originally thought I would when I first found out," I say slowly, choosing my words carefully. "But, I guess as her familiar I feel a little bad that I just left without saying anything else."

"Don't feel bad," Henrietta says, putting her hand on top of mine and giving it a light, comforting squeeze. "You shouldn't feel bad at all! I mean aren't you staying in a house full of girls right now?" Reluctantly I nod wondering if I would hurt her feelings with that answer. "See!" A bright smile and no pain in her eyes, I don't think I hurt her. "Anyone of them loves you more than Louise loves Julio."

"Thanks Princess Henrietta, that means a lot to me coming from you." I gently squeeze her hand back, honestly relieved that she wasn't mad that I'd just left Louise without saying anything else.

"Saito," She says suddenly stern, gently tsking her tongue. "Don't call me 'Princess' or 'Queen' when it's just the two of us okay?"

"If you say so," I say remembering that Tabitha said something similar just the other day.

"I do." She punctuates the words almost as if they were emphasized but not quite. I laugh lightly and when I'm done we're quite for a little while just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Saito?" She asks after a little while.

"Hm?" I ask looking over at her to see her looking at me with a serious expression, which demands my undivided attention.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you and I met here?" As she speaks she leans closer to me, her eyes full of hidden intent.

"Yes," I barely breathe, going still as she comes closer, her right hand still firmly around my left as if to prevent me from running… Not that my heart or body would let me even if I wanted to.

"Do you remember what I said as well?" By now she is really close to me, even in the poor lighting of the one lamp I can almost count her long eyelashes. As she breathes her breath brushes against my upper lip.

"About you starting to not care about what Louise thought?" I question back finding it really hard to remember with her being this close to me.

"Mhm," She says moving a fraction of an inch closer to me. "That goes for the others too." Before I can respond with a question she presses her lips to mine. If Kirche's kiss earlier was hot, Henrietta's was on fire, searing my lips. I automatically respond, molding my lips to hers.

We break apart after a moment to catch our breath, but then Henrietta is pushing her lips against mine again, this time with more ferocity. I'm so engrossed in the moment that when she flicks her tongue at my lips I open my mouth to her without realizing it. It's not until she moves from her position next to straddling my lap with her hands running through my hair that I break the kiss.

"Henrietta!" I say little surprised trying to think over my pounding heart.

"What?" She asks against my neck before she goes back to nuzzling it.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to move my neck out of her reach and failing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replies just moving with me as I try to move away,

"I don't know which is why I'm asking!" I reply a little frantically, as I start to worry what people will think when they find out she's missing from her chambers. Especially Agnes who is constantly watching out for Henrietta and with Agnes's skill with swords and guns I am sure to be dead before I can take a breath to explain.

She sits back a little forcing me to wrap my arms around her waist to keep her from falling while she scrutinizes my face. "What are you so worried about," She asks after only a moment.

"I am a nobody familiar from a different world," I start looking into her clear ocean colored eyes, "and you are the Queen of one of the biggest nations in your world. I'm not even wanted by my master. Why are you here? What is it that I can offer you that you don't already have or have someone willing to give you that is so much better than me?"

"Oh Saito," She says grabbing my face and giving me a quick sweet kiss. "I don't want anything from you. I want _you_. I want your kindness by my side and I want you to make me smile like you always do. I want you to… love me… with your kind heart with the same passion that you loved Louise."

"Henrietta," I say looking into her completely honest eyes, starting to brim with tears. "Sh," I shush her gently. "Don't cry now." Leaning forward I kiss the corner of her eyes stopping the tears before they even fall. "Come now your face is to pretty to have tears on it."

"Saito," She says and then she kisses me again, sweet, slow and gentle.

When we break apart this time she stands up get moves towards the mirror. She hesitates and looks back at me still sitting on the bed. "I'll see you again?" She asks almost as hesitant as she was to turn around. I stand up and move towards her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Of course," I say in her ear as she hugs me back.

"Tomorrow?" She asks looking up at me hopefully.

"I will see what I can do," I say smiling down at her. Full out grinning now she turns and faces the mirror casting me one more dazzling smile before touching the mirror and returning to her own room. _What have I gotten myself into? _I ask myself silently.

* * *

"Why do you guys think Saito asked to be left alone?" Siesta asks the others a little while after they'd finished eating.

"Probably still a little upset of Louise," Tifa says understandingly, as she works on a puzzle with Tabitha's help.

"I don't know why he's worrying about her when he has me," Kirche says but at the dark glares the others sent her way she says, "Us. I meant us!"

"Time," Tabitha says.

"Yeah we just have to give him time," Tifa says handing the last piece to Tabitha so she can put it in. "I'm sure he'll come to his sense then!"

"I guess all we can do is hope huh?" Siesta says with a dreamy sigh.

"Dream…"

* * *

_A/N Hey guys! Sorry about not posting yesterday but I did say no promises! Hopefully you liked this chapter if not well... I dunno then XD Thanks again as always for reading! I really appreciate it and it makes my day!_

_KingCalven: I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean. Could you please elaborate?_

_llat-2: Haha well you didn't find out in this chapter now did you? Maybe I'll make it a surprise! _

_Please review! Oh and I put a poll up on my page to have you guys vote for who you want Saito to end up with! Check it out please and vote :)_

_Also me and my friend are running a facebook page and we were wondering if you guys would maybe give it a like and share? Don't have to if you don't want to but that's also on my page if you want to check it out ^_^_

_Thanks again guys. Enjoy and be safe if you're in the areas that are getting slammed with snow!_

_~Dancer_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I make my back up from the secret room I randomly sneeze hard. "Ouch," I mutter to myself. "Who the heck's talking about me?"

Ignoring the uneasy feeling of uncomfortably being watched I just give myself a mental shake and head towards my room. Before I get there though, I notice a light outside the mansion. _Who's outside at this time? _I wonder feeling myself already heading towards the door.

I move quietly across the floor so not to wake any of the others in case they are asleep. Once I get to the door I hesitate for a moment before opening the door. Stepping out into the night has a weird effect on me and I pause for a moment to get my bearings.

Looking around the first thing I notice is that it is oddly bright out even with the constantly two full moons. I look to the sky and see nothing unusual there so I turn my eyes back to the earth. I quickly scan the surrounding trees and see nothing but flickering shadows from the trees swaying in the gently heated breeze.

_Weird_ I think to myself and then I slowly start to walk across the ground, careful to not fall and give anything away but I guess it doesn't really matter considering if anyone was looking for me they would have noticed the moment I walked out the door… Wouldn't they?

I hear a noise to my right and I immediately freeze, straining my ears to see if I can hear it again. And then, _there. _I start walking towards the noise carefully, creeping towards it in from the shadows, the closer I get the louder the noise is.

When I get to where the noise is coming from I stop and blush, cursing myself for my stupidity. The noise, I now recognize, is the sound of water. Someone is in the hot spring with their lamp right next to the water. I start to slowly back up and I almost escape until I my foot steps down on a branch with a loud _crack._

"Who's there," Someone calls as soon as the sound of the stick breaking stops echoing through the air.

"Um. Saito?" I say hesitantly, not really wanting whoever's in the hot spring to think of me as a pervert.

"Oh Saito!" Someone replies excitedly. Then all of a sudden the 'someone's' head pops out from around the screen. Tifa's smiling face greets me as I stand there unsure of how to go about leaving. "I'm sorry did you want to take a bath? Here I'll get out," Tifa says as she starts to get dressed.

"No, no, no," I say shaking my head at her and when she looks at me with confusion I'm forced to elaborate. "I'm not here for a bath I just saw the light and wanted to make sure everything is okay… It's kind of late you know?"

"Yeah," Tifa says, glancing over at me then away apparently self-conscious. "Sorry. I just wanted to get away for a minute and a bath sounded nice."

"That's fine," I say stepping back again. "I'm going to head back to the house now okay?"

"Hey Saito," She says before I can turn and head back to the house.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute when I'm done?" Her eyes meet mine for a moment but then they dart away, showing her obvious nervousness.

"Sure." I smile trying to easy her nervousness. "I'll see you inside." With that I turn and walk back to the house, forgetting about how oddly bright it is outside.

* * *

"How was your _date,_" Del asks as soon as the door opens, her voice dripping with scorn.

"It wasn't a date," I reply with a sigh and sit down on my bed. "She just wanted to talk to me."

"What did she want to talk you about then," She asks me suspiciously.

"She wanted to see how I am doing with everything that's happened with Louise…" I let the sentence trail off. Although that is technically not a lie I'm trying to keep my face from blushing about the next part to keep her from finding out.

"If that's _all _you two did then why is your hair and shirt ruffled? And why is your face all red and why did it take you so long? Hmm?" This time her voice sounds hurt.

"I thought I saw something strange outside," I reply. "There was a strange light… Oh no! I forgot to check out that light!" I jump up and start to run towards the door but a hesitant knock stops me in my tracks.

Shooting a look over at Del I say, "Please, please, _please, _don't say anything?"

"Fine but you have to tell me the truth when you're done." And with that I open the door to see Tifa shuffling her feet right in front of me wearing her usual elven attire.

"Hey," She says hesitantly glancing up and then down again as she beings to fiddle with her fingers.

"Hey. Come on in," I say stepping aside and sweeping my arm in a 'come in' motion.

"Thanks." Her voice is quiet and her face is red but I'm not sure if it's from a blush or the hot-spring. She moves carefully to sit on the edge of the bed. I sit down at the table so that I can face her without making it to awkward for her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I," She starts and then stops again to swallow before continuing. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. I mean with everything that's happened. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," She repeats.

"I am," I say honestly. "I don't know if I would have been without all of you guys here constantly cheering me up though so thank you."

"You're welcome," She says and this time when her face turns red I know it is because of a blush. "I mean you are my familiar after all. And I don't like seeing you sad…"

"Thanks Tifa." We're quiet for a moment and then she says, "Well I should probably let you get to bed. Goodnight."

"Thanks for coming to see me Tifa. Goodnight." I stand and open the door for her and she starts to walk out. Half way out the door she stops and turns around. Before I can blink her lips are pressed against mine in a sweet and gentle kiss just like the one who is giving it to me.

"Goodnight," She says again when she pulls away and then she is gone down the hallway and out of view.

* * *

"What was _that _all about," Del asks angrily as soon as I shut the door, mildly stunned.

"I don't know," I say dazed.

"Well then," Del says with a 'hmph.' I sit down on my bed and lean back, stretching for a moment. "What was that light you were talking about?" Del asks after a moment.

"Oh crap!" I say jumping up again. "I forgot about it again. Come on." I dart out of the door after grabbing Del and run down the hallway to the front door.

Cautiously I open the front door and see that the light is still there. "Do you see it?" I ask Del quietly.

"Yes," She responds just as quiet. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," I reply creeping across the lawn quietly, towards the trees.

"Be careful," Del says as we near the edge of the surrounding woods.

"Always," I say before crossing into the line of trees. Once inside the forest I notice that the light is even brighter here then it is out in the open confirming the fact that it is not the moons providing this unnatural light.

As I head further into the woods I begin to hear something. Moving forward carefully I follow the sound. As I get closer I realize that it's a voice and judging from the pitch it's from a female.

Every muscle in my body tenses as I realize that the girl is singing. Moving a little further forward I can see through the trees to a clearing I didn't realize was here. From where I'm standing all I can see is the girl's back as she faces the other direction, still singing.

_She looks familiar,_ I think as I note her long dark hair that travels down past her waist. _Who is she? _I ask myself trying to think of where I've seen her before.

As soon as that question flicks through my mind she turns around and looks right at me. Blue eyes meeting dark purple eyes. It is then that I recognize her. The sense of familiarity strikes me the moment I see her face and it sends me into paralysis.

A ghost of a smile graces her purple colored lips. "Hey, Saito," She says and then blackness races into my vision.

* * *

Light sunlight filters through the window of Tifa's room. She didn't go to bed until well after seeing Saito. _Why did I kiss him like that? _She'd asked herself over and over again before she'd finally fallen asleep.

Sitting up Tifa stretches her arms up above her head and goes to get dressed. Once she's dressed she heads out of her room towards the kitchen where she can hear someone moving around pots and pans. _Probably Siesta making breakfast, _Her mind whispers to her.

Opening the door to the kitchen her mind is proved right as she spots Siesta busying herself with several frying pans and pots, each filled with a different type of breakfast food. "Good morning," Tifa says with a smile. "Need any help?"

"If you want to start getting the others up that would be great," She says as she turns off a burner and starts placing the dishes on the counter to be brought out to the table.

"Of course!" Tifa responds happily before bouncing off down hallway to the other rooms. The first room she comes to is Tabitha's she's just about to knock when Tabitha opens the door fully dressed. "Good morning," Tifa says immediately. "Siesta says breakfast is just about ready so to head to the dining room."

"Thanks," Tabitha says and head off in the general direction, a complaining Sylphid right behind her.

Smiling at their antics Tifa moves on to Kirche's room next. After a moment of knocking with no answer she opens the door and says, "Excuse my intrusion but it's time to get up Kirche."

"Uhh," Comes a response from the bed. "Come back in a few hours."

"Kirche," Tifa says with a laugh. Then thinking of an incentive she says, "If you don't get up now all of us will get time with Saito that you don't." As soon as the words fall from her lips Kirche jumps out of bed with energy.

"I'll be there in a moment," She says flashing a bright white smile.

"Alright," Tifa says and heads back out into the hallway closing the door behind her. Saito's room is a little further away from the rest of them and as she walked she wonders if she shouldn't have sent one of the others to go get him… _Oh well._

When she gets to his door she takes deep breath and then knocks. There's a moment of absolute silence on the other side and then she knocks again calling, "Saito?"

After a full two minutes of no answering to her knocks she opens the door to see him nowhere to be found in his room. "Saito?" With no sign of him there she leaves and wanders back to the dining room.

"Have any of you seen Saito?" Tifa asks when she doesn't see him with everyone else.

"No," Siesta says and the others shake their head in agreement.

"I can't find him," Tifa says sitting down defeated.

"He's not in his room?" Kirche asks.

"No, and I didn't see him in any of the other rooms on the way there and back either."

"Maybe he is somewhere else in the house?" Siesta suggests and then they decide to split up and look. About an hour later when they all turn up empty handed they discuss when they all last saw him.

"I saw him last night, after everyone went to bed," Tifa says hesitantly.

"What?" Sylphid asks as everyone else raises their eyebrows in question at her. Mentally bracing herself, she describes what happened last night only leaving out the kiss.

"If you saw him then, where did he go?" Kirche asks confused.

Tabitha and Siesta both just look thoughtful. "What if something happened to him?" Sylphid finally asks the one thing none of them wanted to voice.

* * *

_A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for the poll votes so far! Right now Harem Ending is in the lead with 4 votes. Second is Kirche with two and then Agnes, Tabitha, Henrietta, Del and Siesta are all tied for third with 1 vote. Please keep voting! I allowed everyone to vote three times considering not many people read this story._

_agarfinkle: Sorry about that! I knew I was forgetting someone but was pressed for time and couldn't stop and figure it out. It's fixed now though so thanks for letting me know!_

_DAL0225: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story! I'm trying really hard to write something people will like._

_llat-2: Thanks as always for reviewing! I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions about Sheffield? _

_KingCalvin: Sorry I was confused about what you were asking! But I meant it might be a little while before she became part of his harem. Managing all these people is harder than you think! Hopefully this answers your questions about that. Sorry again!_

_Thanks again everyone for staying with me for this long! I hope you like the story so far and if you do YAY! Please review thanks :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I wake later the first thing I notice is that I'm not tied down. _Well that's a relief, _I think. The second thing I notice is that I'm in a bed… Normally this wouldn't be such a problem except for the fact that there is someone in bed with me. _Who is it?_ I silently question.

The person is pressed directly against my back in a very personal and intimate way. Carful to try and not disturb the girl, don't ask me how I know it's kind of obvious, I mean they are _pressed _against me, I turn my head to try and see her face. Who I see sends shockwaves through me.

"Sheffield?" I ask allowed, spotting her dark hair and her Miodaitnir ruin across her forehead.

"It's about time you woke up, love," She says snuggling closer to my back if that's even possible.

"Love?" I ask carefully, not really wanting to anger her just in case she has a knife or something back there.

"Yes," She says only this time in my ear so that her breath sends chills down my spine.

"I don't understand…" I begin, but she cuts me off by wrapping her arm around me and placing a finger on my lips.

"Sh. I'll explain in a minute but first I need to ask someone for permission." She trails her fingers across my cheek and then rolls away from me and out of the bed. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere or I'll have to punish you," She says with a… wink?

_What the heck is going on? _I ask myself as she shuts the door to the room. _The last time I saw her she was trying to kill me and then she… Oh my gosh! She's supposed to be dead!_

* * *

Sheffield is standing outside of two huge oak doors only a little ways of the room she has reluctantly left Saito in. Before Sheffield can knock though someone from within calls, "Come in, Sheffield. I can feel your unhappiness from here."

"Thank you, Miss. Eumelia Milena Katica Struna," Sheffield says as she steps in with a bow.

The person behind the desk heaves a sigh and says, "Sheffield how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I'm sorry Mistress. What would you like me to call you then?" Sheffield asks.

"As I've said before any of the four will do," The girl sets down her writing utensils and focuses on Sheffield's face. "I regret the day I told you my whole name!"

"I'm sorry, Miss. Eumelia," Sheffield says with a small smile. As she moves towards the desk Sheffield is once again surprised by Eumelia's pure beauty. Eumelia has _pure _white hair that tumbles down in perfect ringlets and amazing blood red eyes. With a figure that some girls would kill for and gently pointed canine's she is definitely not and eye sore… In fact some might call her eye _candy._

"So what has you unhappy?" Eumelia asks Sheffield as she takes a seat in front of her desk. Sheffield doesn't answer right away and just sits there shuffling her feet. "It's alright you can tell me." Eumelia flashes Sheffield a kind and understand smile.

"I don't like being separated from him," Sheffield says reluctantly not looking up from her hands in her lap.

"That's understandable," Eumelia says. "But then why are you away from him? Did I not give you time to be with him?"

"You did and I thank you greatly for that, but he has questions and I wanted to know if it is okay to answer him?"

"Do as you see fit," She says an almost mischievous look entering her eyes. "_But_," She emphasizes greatly. "If you tell him you have to tell him about _me_ as well… Are you willing to do that?"

Sheffield looks thoughtful for a moment and then nods. There's no way she can keep Saito all to herself but she at least wants to be the one to tell him what is going on. "I can do that," Sheffield says looking at Eumelia evenly. "Thank you Miss. Eumelia." She stands and bows but it's while the door is closing that Eumelia says, "Be careful with your time, Sheffield. You know it's limited." And then the door closes, blocking out anything else she might have said.

* * *

I pace around the room knowing that leaving the room is not an option by what Sheffield had said. _What am I going to do? _I ask myself. _And where's Del?_

I look around the room for the first time and take in all the furniture. Across from the foot of the bed is a comfy looking dark purple couch with decorative throw pillows. On either side of the bed are two mahogany nightstands with candles and along the wall to the left of the bed, where I had been laying, is covered in cloth. _What?_

Walking over I touch the clothed wall and gently pull it to the side. To my surprise it moves. _Huh? _I think and pull it further over. Behind the cloth is a huge floor length window. As I continue to pull the cloth I discover that the whole several yards long wall is glass. The whole wall is a window!

Looking out the window I try to get the gists of my whereabouts but what I can see doesn't help me at all. From what I can see I'm several stories high and down below me there is a crystal clear lake that reflects the midday sun perfectly.

"Pretty," I whisper and then I jump slightly as I feel small strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it," I hear Sheffield whisper in my ear, her sweet smelling breath tickling me.

"You scared me," I say lightly, tapping her hand, hoping she'd remove herself from me because it's hard to think with her pressed so close.

"I'm sorry," She pouts and I think, _When did she get so many facial expressions?_ "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," I say not turning to face her like I think she wants me to. "I was just distracted by the view."

"Mistress Eumelia only has the best," Sheffield says in an odd tone, removing her arms from around me.

"Mistress Eumelia?" I question turning to face her.

"Yeah," She says distractedly staring at me intently. Or more pointedly, my lips.

"Is she the one you had to ask?" I ask slowly.

"Mhm," She says stepping closer to me. "Sorry," She whispers. "I can't hold back anymore." And then she wraps her arms around her neck and presses her lips to mine. I can feel my eyes go wide as she hungrily kisses me. As soon as her lips meet mine I feel an intense burning across my forehead and I see a flash of light through my closed eyes.

She has such a vise grip on me I can't move until she stops to take a breath. "Sorry," She apologizes again looking sheepish now that she's back to her senses.

"It's fine… I think," I say too scared to move.

"You got my mark," She says gingerly touching my forehead. Then she looks down at her left hand and then she pulls the collar of her shirt out a little bit and looks down. "And I got your marks. She was right."

"She?" I ask looking at her hand in awe.

"Mistress Eumelia," She replies. "Anyways." She drops her arms from around my neck and takes my hands, pulling me to the couch. "We need to talk."

"You're right there," I say and follow behind her as she pulls me to the couch. Once we reach the couch she pushes me down into a sitting position and then takes the seat next to me.

"Okay so where to start?" She asks tapping her chin thoughtfully with her left hand, her right hand still holding my own.

"The beginning would probably be best," I state.

"Yeah you're right… Well you know how my old master is dead now right? And I was supposed to be too?"

"Old master?" I question. "You don't have a master?"

"Well technically no," She says but then she looks up at me with another odd expression. "Technically you're partially my master and I'm partially your master."

"What?" I ask getting very confused.

"Mistress Eumelia told me that if two Void familiars are to get together they are cut off from their own masters and become each other's masters…"

"Does that mean Louise and Tifa are no longer my masters?" I exclaim in question and shock.

* * *

_A/N Sorry about the late update and short chapter! The next one will be longer I promise! Well tell me what you think?_

_llat-2: Sorry about my grammatical things! I was typing too fast lol_

_firesagel: I know what you mean lol I wasn't going to leave Del in a sword from that's just weird. You'll see how it all plays out later ;)_

_Sieben Nightwing: I hope you liked this next chapter! :D_

_Again sorry about the late update and the short chapter but I hope you like this chapter!_

_~Dancer_


End file.
